Your Weekly Dose Of Drunk Randomness
by Bunnys-n-PenguinsWillRuleEarth
Summary: Your favorite Naruto characters on a drunk,random,chaotic RAMPAGE
1. Chapter 1

**Drunk, Random Chaos!**

The story without a point!Just straight up random drunk-character actions, so yes, there is plenty of OOCness

Jiraya:OMG, unlimited bottles of perfume!

Konohamaru: I AM DE DJ FROM ABOVE! I NEED SOME NEW TRACKS WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWWOWO!

Sarutobi (Third Hokage) DON'T GO BUNNY, I LOVE YOU! I'm sorry I filled your room with fire filled eggshells. I made you your favorite! Whale with tuna and plenty of CARBS!

Kakashi in a high pich: WE ARE THE HOT GODS OF CARDGAMES! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!

Kankuro: Did you hear? Godzilla is on a city rampage! I'm going to team up with him! SCREW YOU ORCHIMARU! Bwuahahahaha!

Deidera just captured a bunny. :I shall call you SQUISHY, AND HE SHALL BE MINE!

Demon Sasuke: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ITS 5:30! I'm late for the school ball! I shall be down in 10 minutes Sakura!

Kiba: To whoever challenged me to an eat-off, YOUR ON!

Itachi in a chipmunk voice: Hey! Cursing is stupid! I like curvy women! And Pokemon doing the Caramel Dansen. GO PIKACCCCCHHHHHHUUUUUUUU!

Hinata in a giddy voice: Hi dudes, whatchya doin? I like cookies! Teeheeheeheehee!

Orochimaru acting like a mom to Sasuke after a big fight: Are you ok? Where were you hurt? I just joined the Police of Happiness and Cookies, here, let me update your curse mark so you can be happy and love cookies.

Iruka to Naruto: I don't like you! I like my roomate! We play with GUNS!

Rock Lee: Hey guess what! Ichiraku has a new Ramen! LET'S GO!

Shino to Kiba: There are many things wrong with you, First of all your dog food needs more flavor to it! Hahahaha!

Sasori with a Chinese accent: You have ate my Pokemon cards, I will let you live a little longer, but then I shall kill you! Teheeheeheehee!

Kisame: Watching Nikolodean is FUN!

Gai: This world has nothing in it!

Naruto in a high pich: Oooooh! Ramen is youthful! When will we get more?

Hidan: Oooh you are a good leader! Holy you, Pikachu!

Gaara: I made a book! I like writing and swimming and playing

Chiyo: There is chicken in my hair! Hahahaha

Ino: BLOOOD BLOOD I GOT TO HAVE IT!

Shizune: It's fun to do paper work!

Deidera: I wanna start a food fight! In the great city ot KONOHA!

Sasuke: If you are not a beautiful girl, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!

Madara in a high pich: I could be DANCING today, but No! I'm instead hoping cow girls don't exist!

Hidan: No! WE'RE BURNING! HOT HOT HOT HOOOOTTTTTTTTT!

Minato (4th Hokage): Where are we going to act like crazy dogs today?

Kabuto: Come up to the mountain baby!

Pein: My eyes are shielded by the sun with these cool looking sunglasses!

Jiraya sounding like a fat guy: Screw this club, I am going to a girl freak show at a monkey bath!

Tobi:Come to the movies with me! Afterwards my maid is taking all of us to play pizza/cookie tag!

Sasuke:Yeahhhh! Today is my first day surfing! Yeah!

Itachi: Were going to play catch with my car's dash board yeah?

Shizune: Super Fire Butt-Kicking Team Awsome Force Go!

Chapter 1 End! But don't worry, theres plenty more where that came from!


	2. Again The Vowels Are Indifferent

**Chapter 2**

Kiba after seeing Orochimaru: Mommy, where do he/she's come from?

Deidera: Miss Cherry, the children wanted to watch TV instead of playing catch so we went to the office of the CEO of Cartoon Network and played catch there.

Sasuke: Mmmmm . . .Fudge it is so cool,fresh and origional!

Jiraya reporting a mission: We flew from the ship! Away from the cookie –sob- It would take us 3 hours to fly through it! There was plenty for the whole village!

Asuma: You want pie? I got pie! It's crazy mon hahaahahaha it's CRAZY!

Gai while sobbing: It's all their fault! My students and I renovated and island, and then Neji destroyed it because destiny told him to!? ALL OF US ARE THROUGH!

Haku: EXTRA EXTRA! Flaming octopuses are taking over the 19th century with their time machine! It's gonna be awsome! They are looking for Pikachus to join them.

Itachi: Ahhh breaking noses it's gone! I met this chinchila that was on crack, and we played catch on the mountain but he dumped me for Toucan Sam! (The Fruit Loops bird)

Sasori: I am not for sitting on TVs! I am much too cold and perfect to run. And nobody knows this but I like french fries!

Pein: NINCOMPOOP I LIKE COOKIES!

Konan: (punches Pein) SUPER NOSE BLEED!

Pein: OWWWW!

Naruto running around naked I LIKE COOKIES! NO ONE CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO!

Tsunade after talking to a terrorist:OK,so I look friendly, make friends, AND THEN I GO BOOM WITH THEM!

The son of Naruto's toad: Dude, you wanna fly to a party? I can I can and I will!

Sakura: There's only one way to party and that's run around and take alotta of souvinere photos go! Woo!

Naruto's toad: Pikachu, we are taking Sakura out!

Pikachu: I hear Chilis is a good idea!

Naruto's toad: I mean we are going to kill her!

Zetsu: I am so attached to blood!

Konohamaru: Everyone cares about love and emotion these days, I think it's super! ( Happy Valentines Day! Free Chocolates after the show!)

Shikamaru: OMG a TV! And I like crayons! Teehee

Sasuke's dad: M'okay, we are back in school to learn our vowel sounds

Kisame: We teach kids proper English and how to project their voice.

AMBU: I wissh rain would stop falling on me.

Chiyo: OMG! Reindeers! I guess they bring love and TV! OMG Yeah!

Orochimaru: Oh super awsome pizza dude, We show people what we do to TV cops by acting it out and they run away!

Tsunade: Rugs.

Chouji: The Hokage is dissing the Sand village, collecting roses and not letting anybody pass notes!

Gaara: Everyone knows smaeralacks get their power from swimming through gold cannons and depatching the world of love

Sai: Everyone knows supernovas like Earth materials

Kakuzu: We should use Clairinets as rocket fuel!

Tayuya: Ew, plunging into the river? Your weird I don't like that!

Konan: I use this mapped out route to collect trees, carve pictures and show them to the public!

Shisszune: Ummmm, Lady Tsunade, there are a couple of Teletubies hacking into the AMBU files . . .

Ino: We're from more talkative branches of the clan which is more fun!

Kinimaru: We are loyal and very smart too! Yay! It's great to be crazy!

Kankuro: The nap was great! I should look for new beautiful kitties!

_And Now: Free chocolates for all!_

_Ciao!_


End file.
